dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goku's Turn
! の |Rōmaji title = Gokū Kenzan! Akuma no Benjo |Literal title = Goku Steps Up! The Devil's Toilet |Series = DB |Number = 72 |Saga = Fortuneteller Baba Saga |Manga = The Devil's Cesspool *Goku at the Plate! |Airdate = July 29, 1987 |English Airdate = November 19, 2002 |Previous = Deadly Battle |Next = The Devilmite Beam }} ! の |''Gokū Kenzan! Akuma no Benjo''|lit. "Goku Steps Up! The Devil's Toilet"}} is the fourth episode of the Fortuneteller Baba Saga and the seventy-second episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on July 29, 1987. Its original American airdate was November 19, 2002. Summary After a long, repetitive chant ("Rise again and be restored once more!") and all the smoke has cleared, a sarcophagus is revealed. Fortuneteller Baba's fighter has finally awakened from its eternal slumber. The fighter that Fortuneteller Baba conjured up is a mummy called Bandages the Mummy; this is the third fighter in today's match, renowned for never letting an opponent defeat him in battle. First up, Yamcha. Yamcha is confident that if he can keep moving his speed and quickness will prevail and the mummy will not touch him. Little does he know that Bandages the Mummy has more than enough speed as he runs circles around Yamcha. Yamcha cannot lay a hand on the mummy and gets hammered; even his Wolf Fang Fist proves ineffective. Suddenly, Yamcha catches Bandages off-guard, trips him and sends him falling to his doom. Bandages the Mummy is not out yet, as he shoots the bandages that cover his body like a rope and swings back onto the platform. As the mummy resumes his unmatched assault, Goku and the gang can hardly stand to watch the gruesome battle placed before them. Especially Upa (since he feels responsible for getting Yamcha into this mess). So Upa pulls out an ax in an attempt to help but Master Roshi explains that the only person Yamcha is fighting for is himself, and his pride refuses defeat. After Yamcha becomes tired, Bandages the Mummy ensnares him in his signature move: The Stretching Bridge Technique. As Yamcha struggles to keep his back from being broken in two, Puar flies off in a desperate attempt to save Yamcha by turning into a woodpecker and pecks at the invincible giant until he was set free. Yamcha is then sent falling towards the deadly acid in the Devil's Toilet; as he falls, Goku extends his Power Pole and catches Yamcha just before he touches the acid, saving his life. Now all eyes are set upon Goku as he steps up to this menace to avenge Yamcha's defeat. Major Events *Yamcha battles Bandages the Mummy and is ultimately defeated. Battles *Yamcha vs. Bandages the Mummy Appearances Characters Locations *Fortuneteller Baba's Palace **Devil's Toilet Objects *Power Pole *Crystal Ball Differences from the Manga *Baba chanting for Bandages to revive isn't in the manga. *Bandages does not emerge from a coffin in the manga. There, he just emerges from the opposing devil statue's mouth. *Bandages engages in some light taunting when first meeting Yamcha here. In the manga, he just laughs before the fight begins. *Roshi saying that no one has ever made it past round 3 of Baba's challenge is not in the manga. *When Yamcha is hanging over the pot, in the manga, Bandages tells him to get up since he hasn't had enough fun yet. In the anime, he torments Yamcha a little by seemingly going to stomp on his fingers before he changes his mind. *The scenes of the fighters waiting their turn to fight with Ghost Usher, only to leave when they hear Yamcha and Bandages fighting, is not in the manga. *Upa attempting to help Yamcha with his ax, only for Roshi to stop him, isn't in the manga. *In the manga, after being beaten down, Yamcha surrenders to Bandages after being held over the pot. In the anime, Yamcha does not surrender even when being told to by the others and almost has his spine snapped by the mummy. Puar flys in to make Bandages let go and succeeds, only to be knocked out. Angered by this, Yamcha gets back up only for Bandages to pick him up like in the manga. The mummy throws Yamcha into the pot but he is saved by Goku throwing his Power Pole, catching him. Baba disqualifies Yamcha for having one of his allies save him in violation of the rules. *In the manga, for his loss, Bulma calls Yamcha pathetic for losing to a guy in bandages. Due to the changes noted above, Bulma (in the English dub) here chides Yamcha for not surrendering when it became clear he couldn't win. Trivia *Master Roshi states that Bandages the Mummy has never been defeated, yet later on says that Baba "usually saves Spike the Devil Man for last." It is unknown why he said this, as Bandages had never been defeated before. It should be noted that Roshi saying that no one had made it past Bandages' round is only in the anime. *Two of the five warriors waiting outside Fortuneteller Baba's Palace reappear in the episode "Prelude to Vengeance" of the King Piccolo Saga. The alligator with sunglasses first appeared sunbathing at Kame House in "The Nimbus Cloud of Roshi". Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 72 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 72 (BD) pt-br:A Luta de Goku na Piscina do Diabo fr:Dragon Ball épisode 072 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Fortuneteller Baba Saga Category:Dragon Ball